


Sometimes, you miss Green.

by blackeyebruise



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyebruise/pseuds/blackeyebruise
Summary: I don't know what this was supposed to be, in the least.It gets a bit eerie, but it's not horror.The first sentence and title pretty much works as a summary.Skylark's fic, Halcyon, made me want to write about Red and Green, so I dumped this short thing out.





	Sometimes, you miss Green.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was supposed to be, in the least.  
> It gets a bit eerie, but it's not horror.
> 
> The first sentence and title pretty much works as a summary.  
> Skylark's fic, Halcyon, made me want to write about Red and Green, so I dumped this short thing out.

Sometimes, you miss Green.

It’s a strange feeling, because you’re not sure if he misses you back. You hope he’s doing well, but you don’t know for sure; even when you know he’s okay, you don’t know if he’s happy. You wonder if he would say something like, “I don’t need your pity,” and if it’s weird of you to think about him and wish for his wellbeing. Nevertheless, it crosses your mind once in a while.

Sometimes you think you see him up ahead, strolling into view, but it’s always either someone you don’t know, or a figment of your imagination. You wonder if he would want to see you again, then you wonder if you want to see him again. It’s been a long time, so your memories of him and your old emotions towards him feel distant, as if you’re observing an indistinct museum display. So, it’s hard to tell.

You’ve been walking aimlessly for a while now, Pikachu perched on your shoulder with a contemplative expression matching yours. Or maybe yours is more stony; face expressions never really work out with you. It’s not as if anyone’s looking; it’s nighttime and what townspeople aren’t indoors can’t see you too well. Ahead sits a stack of bright screens, colors dancing on the pavement in front of them as images flash across their faces. You and Pikachu are both momentarily mesmerized by the lights, but both of your eyes snap back up to the screens when an all too familiar smirk appears in them.

It’s about now that you realize this is a dream.

Green – several of him, one in each screen – turns to look, not at the camera filming him, but at you. You wonder if he can see you staring back. His grin vanishes as he looks at you and says, “I wish you had never been in my life. Everything would have been perfect. Maybe my grandfather would’ve loved me then, instead of having eyes only for you. You ruined everything that could have been. I don’t want to see you again.”

You wonder if he hears it when you apologize out loud, or if he sees it when you look into his eyes with deep feeling. Behind him, there is nothing, no backdrop, just darkness. Pikachu is stirring on your shoulder, but something about him feels wrong, and you feel like something bad will happen if you turn your head to look at him, so you refrain.

You’ve always wondered if there was a reason Green acted the way he did. If you deserved it. Usually, you think it’s really not your fault. Other times…

Green isn’t saying anything anymore. He’s just standing there, staring. The screens shut off, and Pikachu hisses. You stare back at what’s no longer there for a bit longer, before turning and walking away. You still haven’t glanced at Pikachu’s face. How much longer until you wake up? You continue strolling, taking whatever path suits you until your feet carry you to a beach. Green is there.

He doesn’t say anything, so you speak up first: you thought he didn’t want to see you again. Your eyes fall a little, and you see Eevee at his feet. There’s something wrong with Eevee’s face.

Green says, “I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel. I need to sort my feelings out. What about you? Did you want to see me again?”

You nod, and when you tilt your head back up, you can’t see Green’s face anymore, either. His mouth is indistinct, but you can see his jaw move as he keeps talking. The waves are lapping at his shoes.

“Do you think we can make up for our childhood?”

You’ve never seen Green sounding so lost. He doesn’t usually come to you for answers, even in dreams.

You nod.

He breathes a sigh. Whether it’s exhaustion, relief, or something else, you aren’t certain. The sun is slipping, and something feels urgent, as if the conversation is running out of time. His face is visible again, except for his eyes.

“I hate to admit it, but I wanted to see you, too.”

You tell him that makes you feel a little relieved.

Pikachu looks at you curiously from atop your chest, wondering what you were dreaming about. He might have heard you sleeptalking. You gently run your hand over his fur, and ask him if he thinks Green is well and happy.

Sometimes, you miss Green.


End file.
